Elemental
by TheBiggestFangirl42
Summary: Elsa must unite with her fated sisters and combined their powers of the elements to defeat the darklings that have the power of disasters. I own none of the characters from Frozen
1. Chapter 1

Elemental ch 1

"Your Radiance!" A pastel blue sprite squeaked as she landed next to a godly being.

"Yes Khione ?" The goddess answered.

"Elsa, the ice one has finally learned to control her powers!" The goddess smiled as she looked down into her earth and saw Elsa creating wonderful creations of ice. She summoned the other sprites. A pastel green one named Chloris, a white one named Eurus, an red one named Hestia, a bright blue one named Amphitrite and purple one named Orithyia.

"Today is a wonderful day my sprites! For today Khione's human, the ice one Elsa has finally learned to to control her powers." A cheering erupted from the small crowd of sprites.

"We finally can assemble the elements to form an army against the darklings that threaten the peace and balance of the world. I want you sprites to go visit your humans and bring them to the light world so I can explain to them what is going to happen." The Goddess explained. The sprites nodded and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental ch 2

Aura

Aura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she raised her hands and felt a small blast of wind on her face. By now, she is quite familiar with her power but she is working out the kinks.

"Okay, I got this. This time I will fly!" Aura stated as she let her long light blue/grey hair down from her bun. She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and held her breath. She stepped off the ledge, she was floating.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down!" Aura thought to her self as she got farther away from the land. She turned around to go back to land when she looked down. She summoned a small whirlwind that was keeping her up. Just when Aura felt more confident she heard a small voice.

"Hi!" The small but loud voice said. Aura jumped back as fell off her whirlwind she fell and hit her head on the side of the cliff but landed on the edge. All Aura saw was black.

When Aura woke up, she saw a cracked stone ceiling. When she felt her head was on something soft, she leaned forward and saw it was a cloud.

"Oh good your awake! I was scared you had died because that would not be good because we would not have someone to control air and we would be another decade behind schedule. She would be REALLY upset and would have another air sprite replace me because it was my fault you fell and almost died." The white person squeaked, she seemed to never run out of air.

"Wait, wait! Who are you? What do you mean find someone who can control air?" Aura was scared out of her mind, which happens more than you think.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so rude! My name is Eurus and I'm your sprite! As for the other question, I'm not allowed to tell you but if you come with me, you will find out." Eurus motioned for Aura to come over to the edge "now come over here and I will form a..."

"I can't." Aura answered flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix

Phoenix forgot how cold the dessert was during the night. She suddenly thought her power wasn't useless. She grabbed some fallen branches from the oasis and lit a fire, with her hands. She calmed down and got a drink of water. Her escort, Ivan, sat down beside her.

"About another day until we reach the palace. The Sultan is very excited to add you to his harem." Ivan told Phoenix. Phoenix just looked away, even though she came willingly, she wished she hadn't. Even though it was to save her fathers weaving mill, she missed home. The Sultan came to find another woman for his harem and when he saw Phoenix preform her magic of summoning and controlling fire, he automatically chose her. The Sultan threatened to destroy the weaving mill if she didn't join him within a month. Her father told her she didn't have to go, but Phoenix insisted. When Ivan fell asleep, Phoenix played with the fire she created, thinking of what life will be like in the Sultan's harem. Suddenly, a red being popped out from nowhere.

"HI THERE!" The red person squeaked

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Phoenix told the person "you will wake Ivan up!"

"Oh sorry" the person answered in a quiet voice "my name is Hestia and I'm your sprite! You need to come with me!"

"I can't" Phoenix answered "I need to get to the palace so I can join the the Sultan's harem."

"No no no no no no." Hestia insisted "you need to come with me so she can teach you how to defeat the darklings!"

"I'm sorry but if I don't go to the palace, the Sultan's men will destroy my father's weaving mill." Phoenix explained.

"Don't worry about the Sultan! I have a plan." Hestia said with a suspicious smile.


End file.
